The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer and digital circuitry, and more particularly to a one or multiple-times programmable device.
In general, different types of memory devices may have different characteristics related to programming the memory devices. For example, some memory devices may have properties that make a device only programmable once (e.g., a memory device may be programmed by fusing of a structure through a process that might not be reversible) while other memory devices may be programmable many times.
To program memory cells of programmable memory devices, a special voltage, referred to as a programming voltage, may be applied to a floating and control gate of a transistor of a memory cell. The programming voltage may be higher than a voltage used to a read content of the memory device, such that a charge may be held by a memory cell. A high voltage may be required due to a thick oxide used to ensure a device may be programmable many times (e.g., a flash memory application in a digital music player may require many program/erase cycles).